The present invention relates to means and methods for cleaning welding torches.
The purpose of the cleaning system of the present invention is for cleaning of weld spatter over the entire area inside and outside of the nozzle assembly of a welding torch including the weld tip and gas diffusers. The system is suitable for welding guns used with special purpose welding machines, robotic welding systems and manual welding units.
During the cleaning cycle, the welding gun is positioned proximal to the cleaning unit and subjected to a cooling medium sufficient to cause thermal shock effective to loosen or separate the spatter from the nozzle assembly. This may be accomplished in one embodiment by the application of dry ice pellets to the nozzle assembly. Mechanical loosening may also be affected by this process. Advantageously, the cleaning effects a cooling of the nozzle assembly which aids in efficient welding operations. Further the cleaning gives little mechanical or abrasive strain to the nozzle assembly thus promoting longer life and economical cleaning of the nozzle assembly.
The cleaning unit may be a box and clamp assembly constructed to hold the nozzle assembly and contain the cooling medium. The box may be pneumatically or hydraulically operated to provide the delivery of the cooling medium under pressure. The loosened weld spatter may be subjected to fluid pressure, e.g. high pressure air, forced through the nozzle assembly from an air line attached to the torch and a second air stream directed forwardly to the torch assembly from the box to further remove the loosened weld spatter from the nozzle assembly area. The box may also be connected to a vacuum line to aid in the removal of debris or residual cleaning media, or both.
Additionally an anti-spatter compound such as known detergents or the like may be added to the coolant medium, or separately applied, to further clean and protect the nozzle assembly if desired.